24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 8: 8:00pm-9:00pm
Renee, with Jack following close behind, takes Ziya Dakhilov to meet Vladimir Laitanan in order to reestablish her cover. President Omar Hassan must decide what actions he will take against traitors in his country. Concerned for his brother's safety, Josef takes him to a medical clinic to seek radiation treatment. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] *'Farhad Hassan' calls Davros to find out that his brother is alive and, under Davros' advice, he flees the scene stabbing a CTU agent in the process. *'President Omar Hassan' is informed by Brian Hastings that his brother was working against him. When the alarm at CTU detect traces of enriched uranium on Davros' body, Hassan informs Hastings that Farhad had been contacted previously by someone who wanted to sell decomissioned Russian weapons. *'Sergei Bazhaev' takes Farhad to meet his younger son, Oleg, who is dying from radioactive poisoning, to serve him as proof that the nuclear rods are already in the US. *'Renee Walker' is asked by Brian Hastings to go back undercover with the Russian mob. *'Jack Bauer' expresses his disapproval of Hastings' decision. When Hastings tells him there is no other option, Jack insists on going undercover with her. When Renee cuts the thumb of Ziya Dakhilov to take off his parole bracelet, Jack angrily intervenes. However, Renee refuses to abort the mission. 08:00:00 talks with General Wasim]] In the Islamic Republic of Kamistan, security forces are rounding up people connected to Farhad Hassan, and his conspiracy to overthrow his brother, Omar. While General Wasim watches the news on TV, Officer Farrin brings him the phone with a call from Farhad himself. He reassures Wasim that the Americans will not tolerate Omar "violating human rights" and will pull out of the peace talks. Furthermore, their most important task at the moment is to transfer the money to Sergei Bazhaev and get ahold of the nuclear rods. Sergei Bazhaev is comforting his younger son Oleg, who is dying from radiation poisioning. His elder son, Josef looks at him. After leaving Oleg, Josef argues with his father whether to take his brother to a doctor. Sergei refuses, fearing that it will jeopardize the entire operation. Josef tries to persuade Sergei further, and at last Sergei agrees to send him to the countryhouse and to be looked after by Ulana. Sergei then talks to Farhad, who informs him that the money will be transferred to him in five hours. Sergei then tells him that he will get the nuclear rods once the money is transferred. Sergei then calls two prostitutes to help Farhad "pass the time". At the motor shop, Renee Walker and Jack Bauer are still trying to stop Ziya Dakhilov's bleeding. Jack threatens to inform Brian Hastings about the situation and to put an end to Renee's undercover operation. She argues that she's fine, and despite what he says, she's still the best and fastest chance to help CTU locate the uranium. He reluctantly concurs as Ziya is awakening, but reminds her that he's watching her. After Jack leaves, Ziya regains conciousness, and begins screaming at Renee, in shock at what she has done. She tells him that the money is the worth the loss of the thumb, and that cutting it off was the only viable option. Once Ziya confirms the inordinate amount of money the deal will be worth, he agrees to take her to Vladimir Laitanan. The two drive off, and Jack covertly follows in his own car. Before they leave, Chloe O'Brian calls Jack to inform him of the parole bracelet Ziya was wearing, but Jack simply tells Chloe that "it's been taken care of". 08:09:22 At CTU, Chloe asks Dana Walsh about the profile she is preparing for Renee and Jack's cover. At this moment, Kevin Wade calls Dana from her apartment. When she abruptly leaves to talk with him, Chloe becomes suspicious. Kevin asks Dana to come home in fifteen minutes. Dana refuses at first but after Kevin threatens to call her boyfriend, Cole Ortiz and tell him Dana's real name and about how she's been to prison for accesory to murder. She agrees to get back in 30 minutes. Dana then asks Arlo Glass to help her complete the profile and cover for her. When Arlo asks her where is she going, she tells him she has to go to her apartment, but only for a minute. 08:11:42...08:11:43...08:11:44... 08:15:54 asks Renee Walker about Vladimir Laitanan]] At the UN, Rob Weiss informs President Allison Taylor about Farhad's treachery and the situation with the uranium. Taylor asks Ethan Kanin to ask President Hassan about the details, but Ethan, having just talked to the US ambassador in Kamistan, tells her that Hassan is already cleaning house back home, effectively declaring martial law. Taylor is worried this could jeopardize the peace process, because Hassan is defying his own country's laws and is violating human rights obligations. She asks to have a private meeting with Hassan once he gets back from the CTU. Meanwhile, on the way to find Vladimir, Ziya tells Renee he is suprised that she would want to work with Vladimir, given their history. Renee remains silent. This prompts Jack to call Chloe, asking her to look deeper into Renee's undercover file to learn about what happened between her and Vladimir. Chloe says she will, and sends the completed cover profile to Jack. 08:19:10 President Taylor meets with President Hassan and they have a heated exchange about the situation in Kamistan. The meeting is cut short when they can't find a solution acceptable to both parties and Hassan asks to see his family. 08:21:12 Josef is driving Oleg to the countryhouse, and tells him that he has found a doctor that could treat him. However, their father will not allow them to go because he believes it is risking the whole operation. Oleg blames himself for his illness, saying that the family shouldn't have pay for his own mistakes. However, Josef cannot stand seeing his brother die and decides to disobey their father and go to the doctor. 08:22:16...08:22:17...08:22:18... 08:26:35 Back at the UN, Dalia Hassan is packing, preparing to leave, but her daughter, Kayla decides to stay with her father and tries to persuade her mother to do the same. Hassan enters and after embracing Kayla, asks her for a moment alone with Dalia. When he assures her that he has ended the relationship with Meredith Reed, she asks him if he loves her. When he refuses to answer, she tries to leave. However, he asks her to stay, saying that she's the one who always gives him the best counsel, but she says it's too late, and leaves. 08:29:59 Renee and Ziya arrive at one of Vladimir's hideouts. Renee asks Ziya to go in first, claiming that Vladimir doesn't like surprises. While Ziya goes inside, she and Jack go over their undercover profile. Jack asks Renee about her relationship with Vladimir, but Renee refuses to talk about it, insisting they are wasting time. Lugo, one of Vladimir's lieutenants, is not happy to see Ziya, but takes him to Vladimir. When Vladimir sees Ziya, he punches him, assuming Ziya has compromised his position, due to his parole bracelet. But when Ziya shows Vlad his severed thumb and explains that Renee took the bracelet off, Vladimir asks him about her. Lugo tells Vladimir that he believes Renee was the undercover agent who got them busted, but Vladimir doesn't believe it. He asks for Renee to be brought inside. 08:33:32...08:33:33...08:33:34... 08:37:45 At CTU, Cole asks Arlo where Dana is, and Arlo tells him she's gone home. Dana arrives at her apartment and finds Kevin and his friend, Nick, have crashed there. She gives some money to Kevin and promises to give him more later if he leaves. Kevin feels insulted, thinking the amount is too small, and grabs Dana by the throat and slams her into the wall. Dana pleads innocent, saying she knows that Kevin thinks she got a deal and got out of the jail sooner because she testified against him. She swears she didn't, and that she only got out early because she went into prison as a minor. Knowing Dana works at CTU and has access to valuable information, Kevin then asks her for a 6-figure "payout" to settle their debt once and for all. Outside Vladimir's hideout, Jack and Renee are going through their cover profile. Ziya comes out and asks Renee to go in. Chloe phones Jack, explaining to him that Vladimir has a history of violence against Renee, including trips to ER and possibly trying to rape her more than once. Jack says that the FBI would try to cover it up, and Renee, having been traumatized, had tried to commit suicide more than once. Their conversation is stopped as Renee enters the hideout. 08:43:22 Renee enters and comments that Vladimir had a plastic surgery to change his facial appearance. He then questions her about her experience in Mexico City, trying to determine if she can be trusted. She has no problem giving names to corroborate her story. However, when he asks about a politician who backed one of the safe havens where she allegedly stayed, she hesitates. Jack tries to find that information in the profile, but he can't. He quickly contacts Chloe, who tries to find it through some databases. As Renee tries to buy some time, Chloe finds it and Jack gives it to Renee. Despite this, Vladimir doesn't trust her and orders her and Ziya locked up in the trunk of a car, effectively blocking the signal of the communication device worn by Renee. A car emerges from the hideout, and Jack decides to follow it. He assumes that they're going to kill Renee and tells Chloe that the operation is possibly over. He then tells her to alert Hastings and scramble a team to rescue Renee. 08:48:24...08:48:25...08:48:26... 08:52:42 Bazhaev's sons arrive at the office of Dr. Joel Levine. When Levine tells them he's closed, Josef threatens the doctor telling him that he has men stationed outside his house. The doctor notices Oleg's symptoms are quite advanced and tells Josef there's not much he can do. Josef then informs him that he's poisoned by weapon grade U-235 uranium. Jack is following the car. Hastings informs him that the tactical team is 3 minutes away and asks him if he thinks their cover has been blown. Jack vehemently denied, being worried about Renee's safety. They are preparing to commence the rescue operation. 08:55:03 It turns out the car Jack is following is actually a decoy, Renee and Ziya have been transported to another location on another car. Jack figures it out when Renee is removed from the trunk and the signal resumes. Hastings tells the tactical team to hold position while Chloe checks the satellite records and tries to track down the actual car. begs for Vlad to shoot her]] Split screen: Renee and Ziya are being led to the side of a river. The doctor is treating the younger brother. Omar and Farhad are seen mediating. Dana returns to CTU. Chloe finds Renee and Jack scrambles to get there, but both he and the tactical team are far away having been led to follow the decoy. Jack re-connects with Renee and asks her to buy as much time as she can. Vladimir makes Renee and Ziya on their knees by the riverside, and demands to know the truth. Ziya is killed when he can't keep his mouth shut and irritates Vladimir. Jack is shaken, in fear that Renee has been murdered. Meanwhile, Renee is unfazed; Vladimir notes with surprise that she didn't even blink. Vladimir continues to push Renee. She emotionally seems to give in for a moment, but plays it out and claims the deal is the only thing she has, and dares Vladimir to kill her. Vladimir gives in and Jack has Hastings stand down the rescue operation. 08:59:57...08:59:58...08:59:59...09:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Anil Kapoor as President Omar Hassan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Mykelti Williamson as Brian Hastings * Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh * Chris Diamantopoulos as Rob Weiss * John Boyd as Arlo Glass * with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz * and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Guest starring * Jurgen Prochnow as Sergei Bazhaev * Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan * Clayne Crawford as Kevin Wade * Akbar Kurtha as Farhad Hassan * Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan * David Anders as Josef Bazhaev * Jon Sklaroff as Ziya Dakhilov * Tony Curran as Lugo * Gene Farber as Oleg Bazhaev * Michael Filipowich as Nick * Eli Goodman as Dr. Joel Levine * Bashar Rahal as General Wasim * with Callum Keith Rennie as Vladimir Laitanan * and Bob Gunton as Secretary of State Ethan Kanin Co-starring * Conrad Allan as Bazhaev's Bodyguard * Philip Shahbaz as Officer Farrin (as "Wasim's Officer") Memorable quotes *'President Allison Taylor': (to President Hassan) The world is trusting you because I'' trust you. *'Jack Bauer': I think this operation just blew up. *'Jack Bauer': ''(After Vladimir decided to not kill Renee) She's in. They bought her cover. *'Renee Walker': (to Jack) I am your best chance of intercepting that uranium. Background information and notes * The situation Renee is in at the end of this episode is similar to Day 7: 12:00pm-1:00pm, ironically enough, also the 5th hour of that season. * This is the first time in the show's history that the "with" credit has been used twice in one episode and the first since Day 1: 8:00pm-9:00pm to be included with the guest stars. * The suspenseful music heard at the end of this episode was also featured during the end of Day 6: 12:00pm-1:00pm when Phillip Bauer murdered his son, Graem Bauer. * The skyline of the Islamic Republic of Kamistan is from the city of Cairo in Egypt. See also * 8:00pm-9:00pm (disambiguation) Day 805 805